My Very Own Pack
by Omegajesslover
Summary: This is a story of Omegamexx and 98cherryblossoms in a wokf sotry. I suck at summerys sorry! When both of them are kicked out of their pacts and ti being close to mating season, Mexx needs to reassure Jessie its okay, after last mting season shes scared she cant provide what Mexx needs and doesn't think shes good enough. What will Mexx do to make her feel better?
1. Chapter 1

Jessie curled her body in a ball near where Mexx slept at nights. It was late and there was no sigh of Mexx anywhere, He had been gone a long time and she couldn't help herself but worry when he was gone. He would always go on late night runs. She knew it was out of pity, she hated it. Ever since they met that night and she told him what happened he was so protective over her. She lay there tilting her head to the moon. Her heart ached at the sight. the wind blew her fur around. It was close to mating time, a full year had past since the night and Mexx and her had gotten closer. So close the were curing up together for warmth of the cool nights. But something was different this night. She was extra worried about him and her heart ached to see her gone when she got back from her hunt. All four paws ached and she couldn't wait to lay next to his body and rest, nuzzling into his chest as he lay his head on her.  
She couldn't help but remember the night they met, her mind wondered back to that ere night.

(FLASHBACK TO A YEAR AGO)

Mexx was a younger pup when he was kicked from his pack. He was too dominate and the eldest male was intimidated. The only thing Mexx remembered now was a girl he loved from the start. Jessie. They were childhood friends and both decided against the groups will they would mate that coming season, but he never got the chance to see her, it came that mating season as he sat alone in the cave he would call his home sheltering from the terrible lightning storm that had rolled over head. He thought of his once tribe and if they were okay. As he began to get up to go, even against the king, he noticed a blur. He stood his ground until he noticed the way it moved, it was elegant but hurt. He knew the way the shadow danced in its step who it was and rushed to her. It was Jessie.

Jessie was the most beautiful of the last seasons pups. It was obvious, so once mating season rolled around, ever man wanted her, but of coarse the first male picks. and she was chosen. In the group you couldn't pick who you mated with so she had no choice. But a few weeks into her pregnancy she realized she was so unhappy with the baby's father and knew that if she stayed the baby would be just like everyone else, she didn't want that, she wanted a baby like she and Mexx were as kids, but ever since Mexx was banished the group had gotten hard and mean. She couldn't stand to have her baby in pain, so once night, she left. But... The groups men hunted her down, and as punishment... They attacked not just her, her stomach. The night Mexx took her in for shelter is the night she lost the baby. Mexx held her tightly as the storm raged as she cried. She howled in pain as Mexx held her.

"I will never et them hurt you again I promise." He said as he looked at her, "This is your home now, here with me."

Jessie smiled at him and after a long tie got over the failed pregnancy, it still hurt but she thought of the baby not making it alone with just her and Mexx, the baby needed a tribe. later, she felt her body should bare no more children, she knew that that baby, was most likely her last. Mexx was so heart broken to hear the news and seemed to have a worse time than her. (END OF FLASH BACK) So now that he was gone for a long time worried her .

Mexx hiked along the little makeshift path as he looked for something to bring home to her. It was near mating seasons and he new this was a hard time for her since she forcefully lost her child. She was so young too to have a kid on her own. He wanted to be the one to care for her. But when she lost the baby hope left her eyes and he couldn't bare to see that again. He was 3 years old while she was only 2 now, so having a child at 1 was already rough for him to think about, being that they wanted to mate together was a different thing. He loved her and she loved him but, they never managed to tell each other. So when they said they'd mate together was something special. But when the dominant male took her away, Mexx felt like he lost everything. To have her back made him feel his power come back to him. Although he didn't run the pact he and her shared, they both decided to run until another wolf joined. He smiled seeing black berries, her favorite. he picked a big bushel full and came back to her just as night fell and mating season had began. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie woke to a sound. As Mexx entered the cave she smiled in relief seeing he was alright. She stretched with her but in the air and yawned making her way to him. "hey Mexx, welcome home. I'm glad you're okay I was so worried." She smiled seeing what he had brought her. "Mexx, awe your're too kind, you shouldn't have." she said taking them and putting them to the side as she went back to him and ran her head along his symbolizing a small kiss. on the cheek. She couldn't help but fall for him each time he brought her something small or just looked her way. "So, um mating season's here already, hard to believe a year ago we started this pack." she tried to play off the pain as he went behind her and made her lay down beside him. She laied by him and smiled as he pulled his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I know it's hard, but you know I'm always here for you and you make me so happy Jessie. I'm glad we started this pack and I wouldn't have it any other way. you're- yeah it's- been a year since, and I think we've made a great team." He said off track and stumbling over his words as usual around her. She giggled and snuggled up to him. "You want some?" he asked pulling the berries closer. She took one and smiled giving him the first one, he took it and blushed as their lips touched. Mexx wanted to shiver at the touch, but he didn't want her to know he loved her just yet, not mating season, it was too... normal. He smiled and gave her a berry and smiled.

Jessie felt him tighten and she smiled at him. She hoped he liked her like she liked him. But she was too scared it was just the mating season taking over his body. She tried to play it off as he turned to look at her after they took a break from the berries and laid together. "You're- my best friend and I'm lost without you" he said as she blushed and smiled. "Mexx, you're mine. And I worry when your gone. I cant think of anywhere i'd rather be." She chuckled with him and he pulled her tight.

As she drifted to sleep Mexx heard a noise from outside the cave. He waited till she was fully asleep to go investigate. He silently and slowly snuck away form her loving embrace. He went out side the cave and looked around in the dark night. Nothing seemed off but the bushes to his left rustled. His back arched a bit and his ears went back. His eyes changed to defensive as a wolf emerged in the same style. "what are you doing here?" Mexx growled standing his ground. "I'm just here to check out my competition" he said looking at the old cave "And I have no worries, how many wolves do you have Mexx?" He chuckled knowing no one would join a rejected wolf.

Mexx's hair stood up on the back of his neck, and down his back "I don't need a massive pack to protect me, I can protect myself and my pack, unlike you. I have one wolf who is more loyal then all your men combined." He said as he looked him down. "Why don't you just go back to your pack and leave us be, I'm not trying to start a fight, I haven't seen you since you kicked me out and thanks for that by the way." He said smartly as he turned. "But you come near my family, Ill kill you, you old fur ball." He said as started to enter the cave. "I don't like threats Mexx, I know you have someone in there that I have unfinished business with, so can you send her out?" Mexx turned and growled loudly "You wont touch her you murdering bastard!" His muscles flared as his teeth showed. "Oh come now, no need to fuss, I'll just see her later." The old pack leader flicked his head and turned "See you around, reject." He said laughing darkly disappearing into the shadows. Mexx sighed and relaxed going back into the cave to see her graceful body sleeping in his spot. He sighed, damn woman takes his spot all the time, doesn't wanna share... He laid in her spot and pulled her close and sighed whispering softly. "I'll never leave your sight, I love you and U wont let him or anyone hurt you, you're my everything." He said softly and laying his head on her stomach and closing his eyes and drifting to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Mexx woke to a sound and he instantly freaked. He looked to see Jessie was gone and he instantly worried. He rushed out the cave to see her playing childishly with a butterfly. He took a deep breath in relief and smiled "what are you 5?" She looked at him giggling "No I'm almost 3" She teased as he rolled his eyes making his way to her. He looked a bit tired and over worked.

"Why don't I go hunt today, you need to rest." Jessie said smiling going to him rubbing her head against his as a sign as a kiss on the cheek, "You should rest-" "NO!" he snapped not meaning to. Jessie's ears tucked back and her eyes widened "O-okay sorry" She said as he pulled her close "I'm sorry" he cooed as he snuggled into her shoulder "I'm just worried about you, ill be with you for a bit. I'm not leaving your side" he said firmly.

Jessie blushed at his words and just nodded, "O-Okay Mexx." She saw no point in arguing. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned. he shook his head and she just smiled brushing against him "Well, lets go get something to eat and maybe go for a swim" she smiled walking in front of him, swaying her hips like she did aggravated him ]. He wanted to be with her so bad but he couldn't bring himself to t. He wanted to prove his love but not yet. he needed time "So, what do you want?" she asked pulling him out of his deep, dark, lushes thoughts of the way she was walking

"Hmmm?" he asked as she stopped laughing "I said what do you want silly what's wrong? you wake on the wrong side of the bed?" she asked and he nodded "yea cause you stole mine" he chuckled. She giggled and went on as they passed the big oak. Mexx paused and looked at her "We are in the wrong territory lets head back" he said as she trotted along stopping seeing a big 8 point deer. "But, look." she said getting ready to pounce it. he nudged her and she sighed hatefully "that would've fed up for at least three days" she said turning back. "I don't care unless your safe" he said softly which made her blush.

Jessie walked behind Mexx with her tail tucked. She looked up between the leaves to see the beautiful blue sky fade behind dark gray clouds. "Hey, it's gonna rain soon, we should head home." Jess said as Mexx slowed his walk hearing her heavy breathing "Sorry, I forgot I walk fast" he smiled as she caught up smiling "its okay" he chuckled when she caught her breath as they felt the rain begin to fall Mexx looked up a while before turning to Jessie who was playing in the rain. "Your spirit is so free and graceful. The rain on your body is so beautiful, I could just-" His mind wondered as she looked at him her emerald blue eyes glistened. "Oh come on you loved playing in the rain when we were littler" she giggled as he ran at her jumping in the puddle splashing her. "Like that?" she giggled as they played.

As the walked back to the cave they found barriers on the path, thinking that birds had dropped them they decided to eat a few for dinner since they didn't get the point deer. Jessie loved berries with a passion so this diner want that bad. Mexx ate abut a human handful while Jessie only ate a few saying they were weird. "I'm shocked the one wolf who loves berries says they are weird" they giggled as she nudged him. They saw the cave just ahead as the lightening struck. They rushed in laughing.

* * *

hours later READ THE (~~~~~) PLEASE!

Mexx playfully nudged her into the cave as the rain poured. Their bodies soaked and their bodies worn. Mexx flopped in his spot and pulled her in close "I've had so much fun with you" He smiled as she snuggled up to get warm. "Me too, I missed you when you left." She said as he felt his heart ache more for her. "Jessie, there's something I want to tell you but I'm too nervous" He admitted and she giggled. "What?" She asked as he coughed " Ah-hem, I-" She leaned in and kissed him. His body took over (IF YOU WANT A 18+... READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH. IF NOT READ THE 1ST PARAGRAPH. you've been WARNED)

1\. clean) He kissed her back and she looked at him "I love you Jessie" He smiled and she smiled back her eyes shining in the lightning outside "I love you too Mexx, ever since we first-" "Met" Mess finished and smiled blushing "I wish you were there so you could have kept me safe from him-" "But you're here now and I wont let him hurt you." He smiled and kissed her once more as he laid his head on her tummy and looked up at her. "And one day, I hope we can make our own pack..." He said before getting comfy feeling her breath and fall asleep. "Hehe, good night Mexxy, I love you." (If you read this skip the 2 lines and read on...)

* * *

 **2\. 18+ WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT** ) He pushed her softly down getting on top "I love you, I love you so much" as he kissed her he couldn't hide his love. She blushed and looked at him. She nodded. "I love you too." He smiled as he slowly readied himself near her "I may not be your first, but I want to be your last lover" She looked at him "you're my first lover, not the first man to take my childhood, but you are my first lover" She whimpered as he began. She panted as she felt him swell after at least an hour of love making, their bodies wet now from other means other than rain. "Mmm, Mexx" she cried out as he swelled "I'm gonna" she gasped as he unloaded into her body his sperm going into her womb. "Jessie, I love you" he panted. "I love you too" He blushed as she smiled. After they unglued he laid on his side as she cuddled close he storm still raging "Jessie, even if you don't- Erm (Get pregnant) - know ill always love kids or not" Jessie smiled folding back tears "I'm just sorry if I cant give you any" She sighed as he kissed her "I don't care, I love you for you not your eggs" Jessie giggled a little feeling her self drift into sleep. He kissed her head and closed his eyes laying on her stomach "Good night my love" he closed his eyes smiling with pure joy.

* * *

Mexx woke expecting to be on his lovers stomach when he opened his eyes, only to find claw marks everywhere and Jessie was gone. He got up quickly only to fall over. "What's wrong with me?" He yelled getting dizy. the berries, oh no they ate Poke berries, they make you hallucinate and sleep through anything... "Jessie, Ill find you and I'll kill anyone who touched a piece of fur on you..,: he said pushing through the pain of his body to leave the cave. The sunshine hurting him badly. "Ill find you" He began to run towards the pack they once trusted.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie woke up with her memory blurred and her body aching. "Mexx?..." she opened her eyes fully noticing she wasn't home. She got up slowly and looked around noticing a shadow. "Mexx, you scared me, now tell me where we are we aren't...home..." She called out and the man chuckled looking at her. "No, you are home, my dear. Miss me?" The man called to her and smiled as she backed into the wall in terror, her tail tucked and her ears back. "N-No leave me alone." She said, "Mexx, will come for me and you'll regret it." She said as he laughed "N-No he wont" He mimicked her "He's not, hes laying in a poodle of blood I'm afraid, so whos your alpha now?" He chuckled and she barked loudlu "You're lying! He is alive!" she started to cry as he walked to her. He nuzzled against her freil body "Its okay, its okay. I'm here" She pushed him away and showed her teeth "NO!" She bit at him and he whimpered softly as he held his front leg up seeing blood trail it. She stood with her back hairs standing up and her teeth showing "You'll never have me, Ill fight you till you kill me!" She barked and he huffed "Fine, rot in here I don't care, but you'll want someone soon enough, it is mating season" she walked out leaving two huge male dogs watching her and the entrance of the small cave so she couldn't escape. Jessie's yes watered as she looked up at the men and she began to cry "Mexx, where are you" she whispered softly.

Mexx looked at the scratch marks that was a form of fence around their big territory. He growled and ran full force to the middle. "I'm coming to get you, and you wont ever slip out of my arms again, my love." he said softly to himself as he rushed two of them bitting into their necks making them fall. "this is for Jess!" he hit the other hard and knocked him down and went through them like they were nothing. He bit into one and another pounced on him causeing a huge gash in his back. He howled and kicked the wolf hard continuing forgetting his pain so he could save her.

Jess heared the commotion and took the time to run to he cave only it was a little hard...cause...  
She rushed the wolf who was not expecting it. He fell and she ran to Mexx and hugged him tightly "MEXX OMG I WAS SO SCARED!" She cried into his shoulder and froze when she felt fresh blood touch her nose. "MEXX!" she cried out looking at the gash and she licked his arm lovingly as Mexx stared down the wolves who began to retreat. "Fools, stop running, they are just two wolves, there are too many of u-s?" he looked around to see no one was there. "Shit.." He muttered growling to Mexx who nudged Jess out of the way and she looked at him. "No, lets go." She tried to urge him "Please"

He ignored her and growled back as they stalked to eachother to fight. Jess couldn't hole it back anymore she had to tell him "Mexx, please don't do this...I'm...I'm" she turned her head down and finally as Mexx readied to pounce..."IM PREGNANT!" Mexx froze long with the other male. "YOURE WHAT?" the male yelled as Mexx froze in time. "MEXX!" the male pounce him as he stood there his heart pounding. The male used his claws to open his gash more. Mexx cried out in pain as Mexx bit down hard on his neck. The male cried out and pushed off and whimpered as he pulled away. Mexx ran back to her and nuzzled her. "I love you, I love you so much." he said as he looked back at the male laying in blood. "lets go" He said as they went home, him leaning on her so he could walk better. She didn't mind, she loved him needing her for once. "I love you too Mexx"

(sorry I don't post like I used to...Ive been super busy with summer school...then my parents wanted me to go to Paris... which was SUPER fun...but do you know how many omegamexx videos Ive missed? TONS! Go check him and 98cherryblossoms channles guys they are amazing! Till next time!


	5. OMEGAJESS IS DEAD

Hey, so I know I havent posted and I was going to but... so Jess messaged me on here on Aug 1st and told me that they broke up her and Mexx. She said they were together but they wouldnt work cause she hurt him. OMG SHE NEEDS TO LOOSE SUBS! D: OMG EVERYONE UNSUB TO HER FOR HURTING MY FUTURE HUSBAND OMEGAMEXX. Mexx I d never treat you like Jess did she is a horrible person OMG I LOVE YOU! :( anyways sorry Im not writing anymore on here Ill use my other Fanfiction :) sory guys... NO MORE OMEGAJESS! its dead and gone and screw her! hve a good day guys!


End file.
